Madara Učiha
Madara Učiha (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) je bio legendarni vođa Učiha klana. On je osnovao selo Konohagakure pored njegovog rivala, Haširame Sendžua, sa namerom da započnu eru mira. Kada njih dvojica nisu mogli da se dogovore o tome kako da se postigne raj mir, oni su se borili za kontrolu nad selom, sukob koji se završio Madarinom smrću. On je prepisao njegovu smrt i otišao da se krije da radi na njegovim planovima. Nije moguće da se završi u svom prirodnom životu, poverio je svoje znanje i planira da Obito Učiha neposredno završi u stvarnoj smrti. Godinama kasnije, Madara će biti obnovljen, video je da je osujećen i da su njegovi planovi pokvareni pre nego što umre u jednom poslednjem vremenu. Pozadina Madara je prikazan kao šinobi koji je rođen sa veoma jakom čakrom kao i veoma talentovan šinobi zajedno sa svojim mlađim bratom, Izunom. Kao dete sreće Haširamu i njih dvojica postaju rivali. Sledeći put kada se sretnu, uplakani Haširama mu se ispovedi o smrti svog brata, a na to mu Madara govori o svrsi šinobija i smrti njegove braće.Madarin otac i Izuna otkrivaju njihovo prijateljstvo i prave zasedu, simultano sa Harširaminim ocem i bratom Tobiramom. Njihovim rastom, rasle su i njihove sposobnosti, Madara je postao vođa Učiha klana dok je Haširama postao vođa Sendžu klana. U to vreme nindža svet je bio u konstantnom ratu između klanova. Sendžu Haširama, vodja Sendžu klana, poslao je primirje Učihama. Madara se suprostavio primirju, ali su ga Učihe nadjačale glasovima za mir. Iz tog mira rodjena je filozofija Sendžu klana nazvana Volja vatre. Kao krunisanje tog dogovora, Feudalni gospodar Zemlje vatre je pozvao ova dva klana i sve klanove koji su im lojalni da oforme Nindža selo, radi zaštite zemlje. Selo je nazvano selo lišća. Ipak, iako je sve bilo uredu, novi razdor nastaje kada selo za seoskog vodju izabere Haširamu. Madara je govorio svojim članovima klana kako će Sendžu uništiti Učiha klan, ali niko ga nije slušao. Madara napušta selo i posle odredjenog vremena izaziva Haširamu, prvog hokagea na borbu. U toj borbi Madara je koristio Devetorepu lisicu, ali je Haširama uz pomoć svog drvenog stila savladao Madaru i preoteo kontrolu nad Lisicom, a Haširamina žena Mito Uzumaki je u sebe zapečatila Lisicu, postavši ono što su posle nje bili Naruto i njegova majka Kušina. Poznato je da se Madara u prošlosti borio protiv Onokija i njegovog učitelja Mua. Decenijama kasnije maskirani nindža Tobi se predstavlja kao Madara Učiha. Tobi je kontrolisao četvrtog mizukagea, i napao Konohu sa devetorepom lisicom, pa je zbog toga uspeo da ubedi kagee da je on Madara. Umro je od starosti neposredno posle Trećet Svetskog Šinobi Rata.Neko vreme pred smrt je našao polumrtvog Obita, i uspeo da napravi njegov drugi deo tela. Ličnost Madara je bio veoma samouveren. On je često pohvaljivao svoje protivnike, kao što je to uradio sa Onokijem, Mei i Garom. Vidi se da je on i veoma ohol kada je ponižavao Cunade, jer njene sposobnosti nisu velike kao kod njenog dede i rekavši da će je prvu ubiti jer je ona Sendžu. Madara je međutim i iskren priznavši svoju grešku za potcenjivanjem Cunadinih sposobnosti. Kao jedan Učiha, Madara ima urođenu mržnju prema Sendžu klanu. On se suprostavio primirju, jer je mislio da će Sendžu potisnuti Učihe, a kada je Haširama izabran za hokagea, Madara je otišao iz sela i kasnije ga napao. Njegova mržnja prema Haširami je bila toliko velika da je Onokiu zabranio da priča o njemu u njegovom prisustvu. Ipak Madara poseduje i veliko poštovanje za Haširamu kada se to vidi za vreme rata kada hvali njegove sposobnosti. Odnosi sa Izunom Madara i Izuna su bili jako vezani jedan za drugog, Izuna bi podržao Madaru ma koju odluku da donese kao vođa klana. Tobi je jednom prilikom rekao da su oni imali veliko rivalstvo, ali i da su jako voleli jedan drugog. Podsećali su dosta na Itačija i Saskea u ranom periodu. Neki fanovi misle da je Madara postao ogorčen i zao zato što je Izuna jako mlad umro. Poznata činjenica govori takođe i da je Madara jako želeo da ubije Tobiramu jer mu je on ubio brata. Izgled Dok je bio dete Madara je imao dosta kraću bodljikavu kosu, i nosio je tamni mantil. Za vreme Ere Zaraćenih Strana, Madara je imao malo dužu kosu,standardno učiha odelo, i uvek je imao mač. Kasnije je i nosio crveni oklop, tamne pantalone i duks, i crne rukavice. Kada je ostario imao je jako smežuranu kožu, belu, bodljikavu kosu, i bio je malo pogrbljen. Kada je postao Džindžuriki Džubija, Madara ima čudnu izrastlinu na glavi sa jednim rogom (slično kao i Hagoromo). Tada ima prilično dugu, zelenkasto-belu kosu koja je bila pomalo bodljikava I zalizana sa jedne strane. Tada ima ogrtač sličan Hagoromovom. Sposobnosti Madara je jedan od najačih nindži i smatra se da je najtalentovaniji šinobi svih vremena. Takodje on je najači Učiha koji je ikad rođen. Jedan je od dvojice koji su mogli da pozovu Kuramu, drugi je Tobi. Tobi je samo pominjanjem Madarinog imena uterao veliki strah u kagee. Madara je pokazao da može da kontoliše meteore iz svemira i da ih dovede na Zemlju. On je takodje sposoban da se ravnopravno bori sa svim kageima istovremeno i pobedi ih. Madara je rođen sa jakom Čakrom. Imao je i ogromne rezerve Čakre.Na samom vrhuncu svoje moći(posle upijanja Šindžua) on dobija Rinešaringan i postaje besmrtan. Fizičke moći ''' Madara je veliki tadžicu majstor, uspeo je da pobedi veliki deo 4 divizije, a i da izbegne Garin pesak. Veoma je vešt u korišćenju oružja kao što su Gunbai, koplje i razne vrste mačeva.To što je posedovao Šaringan mu je dalo veliku brzinu i munjevite reflekse. '''Modifikacije tela Kada ga je oživeo Kabuto je Madaru modifikovao da bude jači nego što je bio u njegovo najbolje doba.Sve moći koje je imao sada su bile u njegovom mladom telu.Takođe mu je dodao repliku Haširaminog lica na levom grudnom košu.kasnije je uzeo Haširamin sendžicu i mogao je da se regeneriše od povreda u sekundi.Za ozbiljnije povrede Madara je mogao da amputira ud od Belog Zecua Vatreni stil Kao član Učiha klana bio je vrlo vešt u korišćenju vatrenog stila a zbog velike količine čakre mogao je da napravi velike vatrene lopte ili talase plamena (imao je sve varijacije Vatrenog stila). Mogao je da baci Vatrenu tehniku neverovatno ogromne veličine. Šaringan Kao član Učiha klana, Madara može da koristi Šaringan, sa sva tri toma. Šaringan mu je omogućio prilično bolju Tajdžicu borbu, mogao je da koristi i gendžicu, naravno dosta slabiji nego kada dobije Mangekju Šaringan. Šaringan mu još daje mogućnost da malo zaviri u budućnost. Pomoću Šaringana, Madara može i da prekopira neke tehnike. Mangekju i Večni Mangekju Šaringan Madara je vrlo mlad probudio Mangekju Šaringan, koji je mnogo jači od običnog Šaringana. Mangekju Šaringan koristi da uhvati protivnika u mnogo jak gendžicu, koji protivniku ubija karakter. Buđenjem Mangekju Šaringana u oba oka, Madara je uspeo da koristi Susana, do oblika Kompletnog Susana. Nakon što mu je Izuna dao svoj Mangekju Šaringan, i Madara ga spojio sa svojim, dobio je Večni Mangekju Šaringan, koji mnogo bolje prati protivničke pokrete, ima jači gendžicu, i korisnik je tada bolji u tajdžicuu. Buđenjem Večnog Mangekju Šaraingana, Madara može da koristi najsavršeniji oblik Susana-Perfektnog Susana. Rinegan Pored Šaringana i njegovih oblika mogao je da koristi i Rinegan. Probudio ga je nakon što je presadio Haširamin DNK (za Rinegan su potrebni DNK Učiha i Sendžu klana).Tada je njegov Večni Mangekjo Šaringan evoluirao u Rinegan.Pomoću njega je mogao da koristi moći 6 puteva bola(Pain Rikudo) kao i tehniku oživljavanja spoljašnje staze(Gedo:Rinne Tensei no Jutsu). Takođe je bio u stanju da privuče komete iz svemira i natera ih da udare u Zemlju(Tengai Shinsei). Kada postane Džubijev Džindžuriki, Madara će moći pomoću Rinegana da koristi sposobnost da manifestuje svoju senku u nevidljivi svet, koji se zove Limbo (tehnika je Limbo: Granica zatvora). Pomoću ove tehnike Madara je mogao neprimetno da napada protivnike, sve dok Saske Učiha nije ovladao Rineganom, a Naruto Sejdž modom Mudraca Šest Staza. On takođe sa Rineganom može da koristi i Čibaku Tensei. Naravno može da prizove Gedo Mazua. RineŠaringan Kada Madara bude pred porazom, upiće i četvrti Džubijev obli-Božije drvo. Tada će probuditi i treće oko-RineŠaringan. Pomoću njega će moći da baci Beskonačni Cukujomi. Bukijdžicu Madaraina kolekcija oružija je bila jako velika, imao je ogroman Šuriken, ručne Šurikene, mač u periodu Ere Zaraćenih Strana, gunbai...On je vrlo vešt u rukovođenju oružijem. Još u Eri Zaraćenih Strana, Madara je koristio mači, i odlično se rukovodio njime. Njegovo najčešće upotrebljivano oružije je gunbai, kojim se štiti i preusmerava napade, ili ga koristi da napadne protivnika. Nindžicu Madara je dobro upućen u sve nindžicue. Može da koristi standardne, nisko rangirane Nindžicue, između ostalih i tehniku klona senke, koju retko kada koristi. On je vrlo dobar u fuindžicuu, kad je uspeo da zapečati Desetorepu zver. Mogao je da lažira svoju smrt, i da se neprimetno kreće po bojnom polju. Madara je imao veoma jaku čakru u velikoj količini.Takođe je mogao da oseti Haširaminu čakru kada je u njegovoj blizini.Presadio je u sebe Haširamin DNK što mu je omogućilo da koristi Rinegan kao i da dobije njegov Kekei Genkai drveni stil koji je treningom doveo do zavidnog nivoa. Latest (5)-0.png|Madarin drveni stil Latest (4)-0.png|Tengai Šinse Latest (3)-0.png|Madara oseća Haširaminu čakru Džindžuriki Sposobnosti Madara u 4. Svetskom Šinobi Ratu postaje Džindžuriki Džubija. Savez je primetio da su njegove moći veće nego Obitove, kada je Obito bio Džindžuriki Džubija (Madara je imao punu moć, a Obito nije). Biva dosta brži (postaje brži od Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara i Kamuia) i mnogo bolji u Tajdžicuu. Ima još mnogo veće rezerve Čakre. Naravno ima i Čakra ruke i Bombu Repatih Zveri. Ima moć regeneracije veću nego Haširama. Madara tada može i da leti. Doveo je Drveni stil do nivo većeg nego kod Haširame. Može da koristi Traženje istinite lopte, čak i bolje varijante nego Obito. Može i da koristi razne tehnike velike snage, na primer Limbo: Granica zatvora, ili Bog: Rođenje u svetu Drveća (ova je gendžicu u koji upadaju žrtve Beskonačnog Cukujomija). Mogao je da kombinuje prirodnu energiju sa novim moćima. Traženje istinite lopte Nakon što je upio moć Desestorepe zveri, Madara može da koristi Traženje istinite lopte. Ima deset kuglica koje lebde iza njega. Svaka kuglica ima i Yin i Yang moći, sastoji se od svih pet prirodnih elemenata. One imaju različite namene, može ih koristiti za napad, kad one eksplodiraju, ili da od njih pravi oružija, za napad, takođe ih može koristiti za odbranu i može pomoću njih da se leči. Inteligencija Madara je vrlo inteligentan i pronicljiv šinobi, koji ima odličnu moć planiranja. Dokaz njegove inteligencije je to, što je izmanipulisao Obita, koji je imao jaka osećanja prema Rin, prevario je Obita da oživi Madaru, postao Džindžuriki Džubija, i upio sve Džubijeve oblik. On je takođe isplanirao odlično situaciju, u borbi sa Haširamom, kontrolisao je Kuramu pomoću svog Šaringana i dao joj oklop od Perfektnog Susana. Madara vrlo ceni, i procenjuje svoje protivnike. Pregled priče 'Saske i Sai' Spominje ga Kurama u prvim epozodama šipudena, kada Saskeu govori da veoma podseća na njega. 'Potraga za Itačijem' Njegov lik se prvi put pojavljuje za vreme Tobijevih priča Saskeu o Učiha klanu. 'Susret džindžurikija' Za vreme priprema pred rat, Kabuto je naterao Tobija da ga prihvati na svojoj strani, pozivajući oživljenog šinobija, koji je veoma zaplašio Tobija. Lice se prvi put nije videlo ali kasnije je otkriveno da je to Madara Učiha. 'Četvrti Šinobi svetski rat' Kada su savezničke snage pobedile tri od četiri kagea koje je Kabuto pozvao na bojno polje, on odlučuje da pozove svog najačeg oživljenog šinobija. Tako Madara Učiha ulazi u borbu, prvo sa velikim brojem šinobija četvrte divizije koje sve lako pobeđuje. Kasnije, kada se pojavljuju pet kagea, on nastavlja borbu i hvali sposobnosti kagea, ali im pokazuje rezultat Kabutovog eksperimenta na svom telu. Oni nastavljaju borbu sa Madarom, koji poziva mokuton klonove, pet klonova za svakog kagea. Kagei uspevaju da pobede klonove, ali Madara odlučuje da završi borbu kako bi otišao u potragu za devetorepom lisicom. Madara se nešto kasnije pojavljuje na bojnom polju gde se Obito bori i njegovim protivnicima saopštava da kagei verovatno nisu dobro. Veći deo borbe, Madara prepušta Obitu, a kad se Desetorepa zver probudila on je zajedno sa svojim partnerom preuzima kontrolu nad njom. Kontrolom Desetorepe zveri Madara i Obito lako savladavaju Kakašija, Gaia, Kirabija i Naruta i skoro ih ubijaju, ali Savezničke snage šinobija dolaze i spasavaju Narutov tim. Buđenje desetorepe zveri Šikaku, koji upravlja šinobi snagama iz štaba, izvodi taktiku kojom treba da zaustavi Desetorepu kako bi prvo porazili Madaru i Obita. Međutim, Desetorepa doživljava transformaciju i postaje još jača, Madara i Obito je jedva kontrolišu. Madara govori Obitu da mu je potrebno živo telo, kako bi postao džindžuriki, a Obito na to komentariše da neće svoj život protraćiti da bi oživeo Madaru. Desetorepa uništava štab loptom repate zveri, ali Šikaku uspeva da smisli novi plan i dostavi ga šinobi snagama. Obito napada Desetorepom i ubija Nedžia Hjugu, koji štiti Naruta jer je on jedina šansa šinobi saveza. Naruto potom prema Šikakuovom planu deli čakru svim preživelim članovima Šinobi saveza. Iako imaju pomoć Devetorepe, šinobi savez nema dovoljno snage da se suoči sa Desetorepom i ona kreće da zada završni udarac, ali se pojavljuje Minato (on je u međuvremenu oživljen zajedno sa ostalim hokageima od strane Oročimarua i Tima taka) koji preusmerava napad i spasava alijansu. Ubrzo pojavljuju se i ostali i Madara je veoma srećan što ponovo može da se bori sa Haširamom, ali mu Haširama govori da bude strpljiv i da će se boriti sa njim kada poraze Desetorepu. Madara se drži po strani i kada se Obito vrati iz dimenzije, pokušava da ga žrtvuje kako bi sebe oživeo, ali Obito uspeva da ga prevari i postaje džindžuriki Desetorepe zveri. Kada Haširama krene da napadne Obitoa, Madara se isprečava i kaže da ne želi više da čeka, već ulazi u borbu sa Haširamom. Kada Obito prikaže konačnu formu, Desetorepe zveri, Madara Haširami objašnjava sve o nastanku čakre i istoriju o Rikudo Seninu. Kada Obito biva poražen, Madara pomoću Crnog Zetcua, primorava Obita, da koristi tehniku oživljavanja i vraća Madaru u život. Madara je sada još jači, on takođe i krade Haširamin Sejdž mod, nudi Saskeu partnerstvo, ali ga Saske odbija, potom Madara se okreće repatim zverima i saopštava im da je sada vreme da se pobrine za njih. Madara postaje kompletan Džindžuriki Džubija, zato što je uzeo i sve Kuramine i Gjukijeve moći. Postaje čak mnogo moćniji nego što je Obito bio, i dobija novu napada Madaru.]]sposobnost koju Obito nije imao, RineŠaringan (može da baci napada Madaru.]]Cukujomi). Madara deluje nezaustavljivo i niko mu ne može ništa. Minato ga napada koristeći Sejdž umetnost: Rasengan da napadne Madaru, ali mu ovaj odseca i drugu ruku. Tada Gaj otvara sedmu kapiju i koristi Dnevnog Tigra da napadne Madaru, ali ga Madara mnogo lako odbija. Tada Gaj govori da je došao kraj i transformiše se u Noćnog Gaja, i sprema se da otvori poslednju 8. kapiju - smrti. Zatim napada Madaru tako što koristi svoj sekizo(tehniku večernjeg slona) pritom povređuje Madaru I raznosi deo njegovog roga. Madara se obmotava u Traženje lopte istine, i sa tim kuglama napada Gaja, ali Minato se teleportuje i prima udarac dok Kakaši kojeg Gara sa svojim peskom približava Madarinoj zaštitnoj barijeri od tragača lopte istine koristi daleki Kamui I teleportuje deo barijere, I tako pravi Gaju prostor za napad. Pošto je Gaj iskoristio svoj sekizo I oseća da mu dolazi kraj(istek trajanja 8 kapije) a pritom vidi Madaru još na nogama rešava da koristi svoju najjaču tehniku Noćnog Gaja.Gaj za malo promašuje Madarino srce i ne uspeva da ga ubije. Kada deluje da je sve gotovo, pojavljuju se Saske i Naruto sa moćima reinkarnacije Indre i Ašure, i oni stupaju u borbu sa Madarom. U jednom trenutku Madara baca Beskonačni Cukujomi i kada deluje da je sve gotovo, Crni Zetsu (koji nije napravljen od Madarine, već od Kagujine volje) izdaje Madaru, i vraća se Kaguja. Nakon što tim 7 zapečati Kaguju,Madara će na samrti pričati sa Haširamom. Beg iz sela lista Nakon što Madara nije bio prihvaćen za Hokagea odlučio je da napusti Selo lišća, takođe je sa sobom uzeo zabranjene svitke. I to ga je učinilo S-Rangiranim Kriminalcem. Nakon što njegov prijatelj Haširama shvata da je Madara izdao Selo Lišća kreće za njim. Konačno ga suztiže i njih dvoje upadaju u borbu. Madara koristi Kuramu i stvara oklop od Perfekt Susana oko nje. Haširama koristi Drvenog Zmaja i Drvenog Čoveka, i govori Madari da ne želi da se bori sa njim jer mu je on prijatelj. Međutim Madara to nesluša, i Haširama ulazi u Sejdž mod i priziva Drvenog Boga od Hiljadu ruki, i tako tera Madaru da napusti Kuramu. Haširama koristi Hokage mod da primiri i neutrališe Kuramu. Njih dvojica stupaj u borbu. Na kraju Haširama je zario Madari mač i tako ga pobedio, i ako je Madara imao veće šanse za pobedu s obzirom da je imao Večni Mangekjo Šaringan i Kuramu kod sebe. Zanimljivosti * Madara je smatrao da treba da bude izabran za hokagea.Međutim, zbog nepoverenja prema Učihama, selo je izabralo Haširamu što je razljutilo Madaru. * Madarin hobi je bio Sokolarstvo. * "Madara" (斑) se može prevesti kao "pege". * Madara pored toga što je jedan od osnivača Konohe on se može I smatrati kao njen kum s obzirom na to da joj je on smislio ime. Category:Antagonista Category:Likovi Category:Protagonista Category:Džinčuriki